1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a methyl iodide combuster, and more particularly to a combuster used for the production of molecular iodine. The methyl iodide combuster may be operated upstream from an iodination reaction.
2. Discussion of the Background
Iodination reactions are used for preparing iodinated aromatic compounds. Typical aromatic starting materials are benzene, naphthalene and substituted analogs thereof. The iodinated aromatic compounds are useful as intermediates in the preparation of a variety of products, such as aromatic acids and esters through carbonylation reactions. Dicarboxylic acid esters of benzene and naphthalene are the preferred monomeric feedstocks for the production of polyester resins which are useful in the packaging and foodstuff industries.
Iodination reactions generally produce a mixture of iodinated isomers which must be separated so that the preferred isomer, for example, 2,6-diiodonaphthalene, can be carried through to other reactions, such as a carbonylation reaction. The undesired isomers are therefore side products and must be either discarded or recycled, with the latter being preferred. It is particularly important from an environmental and cost standpoint to recycle as much of the iodine which is present in the iodinated side products as possible. Additionally, it is desirable to recycle the iodine in a form that is useful as a feedstock for the iodination process itself, thereby allowing the process to be run in a continuous fashion.
At present, there is no known process which allows for the recycling of virtually 100% of the iodine incorporated in an alkyl iodide or iodoaromatic product to an iodination reaction in the form of molecular iodine. A need exists therefore for a process which can perform these operations.